


Snuff

by Undertaile (mxfictiondaydreamer)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Cannibalism, Choking, Fire, Horror, M/M, Marijuana, Murder, Snuff, Violence, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxfictiondaydreamer/pseuds/Undertaile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being trapped in the void makes him cold and hungry. Time for a meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuff

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you epochryphal for helping me edit this fic. ilu

Sans slumped over the bar at Grillby's, drowning his sorrows in disgusting liquor. It didn't matter anymore how gross it tasted. All he could think about was the one thing he had no control over, the one thing sapping the meaning from his life. And he had never been able to discuss it with another being who knew this reality.

At least now Grillby knew the secret that had been burdening him, crushing him, making him feel like Sisyphus hauling rocks in the underworld. He drank in the warm glow of the bar and conversed with the only one he had ever heard mention this secret.

 

"So, that's why I can't go home tonight. I just, I'm done. Papyrus won't...can't know. You and me, we're the only ones." Grillby and Papyrus bumped fists solemnly. 

"Yeah, bro," said Grillby.

"How did you know?" Sans asked his burning question delicately.

"It started with some deja vu, and I suspected something, because it wouldn't go away. Wild, huh? So I started remembering things on purpose. Did you know that there's a moment of blackness in between? It's amazing how much you see when you're lucid." Grillby explained casually.

Sans looked down at his hands in his pockets. "How do you...er...manage?" He lifted a hand to his head, then canceled the gesture. 

Grillby shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. I get to see the same people every day regardless."

Sans smiled at Grillby, but his eyes wandered. 

"I'm glad you've found peace, flame bro," said Sans.

Grillby reached into his drawer with tweezers. He pulled out a joint, which he then tossed into the flames of his head to consume.

Sans chuckled, shook his head and looked around the bar. Lesser dog was beating Greater Dog at Poker, and Doggo was eating the cards. 

"I'm so sick of everything I do. Heh...I'd quit, but I need the stock options and 401(k)." 

Grillby stared at him blankly.

"Bad joke." 

"Come work with me, man. I could really use someone to pour mixers and wash dishes with water..." Grillby shot a fiery glance sideways at Pyrope, who shyly hopped into a dark corner.

"Nah man. It's not just the jobs...it's the whole...package," Sans waved his skeleton hand and slurred into his now-empty glass. "How does this mean anything if it can all go away in a second and start over again, at the whim of some human?" 

Grillby shrugged as he cleaned up the bar with Everclear. The rag caught on fire.

"It's lIke running on a treadmill in the dark...only, who would ever do that? Not me." He stared outside. "Yo Grillby, pour me another." Grillby poured more bottom-shelf whiskey into Sans' cup. Sans stiffened up. "Thanks man..." His eyes darted around. "Hey...don't take this personal...I mean, I guess it is personal, but, I don't want to work here cause of, you know, but it's uh, you're cool...er, hot...I mean uh...fuck."

 

"Ding ding!" Gaster bellowed as he tore down the bell and floated inside. 

Sans grit his teeth and shifted his feet under him.

"Oh, Sans!" Gaster exclaimed in fake surprise. He gave Sans a little kiss. Sans couldn't help but hug Gaster, even though Gaster was now a cold mucous ghost. Ever since his death, he had lived in the void, only popping his head up here and there, now and then.

"Sans, it's not the same without you. It's so cold and dark in the void. And yet you won't let me sleep in your bed. Why?" Gaster teased.

The monsters in the bar were evacuating.

"Um...you sleep?" Sans shot back with his asymmetrical grin.

Gaster chuckled and enveloped Sans in his goo, almost drowning him. Sans squirmed a little but Gaster only smiled, fixated on Sans' struggle. His supple body melted around Sans. He simulated a quickening heartbeat under his surface.

 

"Ooh, I'm getting ahead of myself," Gaster whispered. He liberated Sans and floated over to Grillby.

"Grillby, Grillby! It's been ages. I'm so hungry!" Gaster gestured to his stomach. His four hands floated slowly like satellites around Grillby.

"What can I get for you, Gaster? A salad, perhaps? A burger? Grilled cheese?" Grillby offered smoothly.

"Oh no, something much better...." Gaster extended his slime, instantly trapping Grillby in slimy garlands of his cold goo. He snuffed out the flame wherever he touched. 

Grillby tried to run away, pleading with Gaster not to eat him. His punches did nothing but get stuck in Gaster's goo. Gaster grabbed his flame-resistant clothing with all four floating hands and ripped it off like wet paper. Grillby started to shriek.

"Gaster, no! Not my ex-boyfriend!" Sans protested, but Gaster just lifted a finger to his grinning mouth to shoosh him.

 

Gaster now had full control over a naked, terrified body of flames. Two hands confined Grillby leaving the other two free to explore all of him. Gaster breathed heavily in his ear as he caressed Grillby selfishly, fanning the flames with his breath. His mouth was open and spreading more goo, drooling or vomiting, it wasn't clear. The goo poured onto Grillby's hot shoulder, sizzling at the touch, sending up a plume of noxious smoke. Gaster's grin widened.

 

"Please, don't eat me! I have a family!" Glowing hot ash tears fell slowly from his face and burned black spots when they reached the floor.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them," Gaster assured him, stroking his chin affectionately with one of four cold white hands.

"Gaster, it hurts!" Grillby sputtered. 

"Gaster...no...stop...why are you doing this?" Sans tried to reason with Gaster, but he ignored him.

 

The ravenous ghost expanded himself hungrily. Grillby continued to struggle against his deadly embrace.

 

Sans tried to jump over the bar, but his foot got stuck on the barstool and he landed with his face in the sink. He vomited up some of the cheap liquor he had imbibed. Still, he kept moving forward, steadying himself on the bar with one hand, trying to take a swing at Gaster to free his friend.

"Now, Sans, do you really want to do that? With one HP?" Gaster scolded Sans while he picked him up effortlessly and moved him back to his seat. Sans' body went limp in Gaster’s clutch. He had already given up. "Goooood."

 

Grillby's body dimmed, along with the rest of the bar. He coughed up ashes. Gaster grinned at Grillby's weakness and moved his mouth into Grillby's exposed neck. Grillby was pleading with him not to devour him, but he could not be persuaded. He bit down on Grillby's shoulder, his bite crashing down into the brittle charred structure of Grillby's body. His glasses fell down and shattered. The flame that had once been his head was now transparent.

 

Gaster moaned with happiness as he sucked the fuel, the very life force, out of Grillby. "Ohhh, this tastes so good! It's been so long since I've had a hot meal." Gaster congratulated himself over a half-dead Grillby, who was heaving in pain.

Sans sweated in his seat. His face twitched with regret, his eyes averted away. He couldn't help; he couldn't watch.

Gaster sucked hungrily.

 

Grillby was finally extinguished. His head and neck had just been flames all along, and now they were no more. Then went his limbs. Dim orange and yellow to dimmer blue, to stillness, to darkness. Only a base remained, a sad effigy, a charred torso made of porous carbon piped with steel veins. He looked nothing like himself in death.

And then, to Sans' horror, Gaster ate the remains. He couldn't see anymore but he could hear him crunching. Teeth grinding down charred bone, tongue lapping toxic ashes from the filthy bar floor where Grillby had once stood.

"Now remember," said Gaster. "You did nothing." He reached a long, dripping slime arm to stroke Sans. Sans sat still, head bowed in his hand, grimacing. His arm shook with the weight of his head, or of his inaction. Grillby would never be the same, in this timeline or the next. He would forever be stained by his death. Sans knew by experience.

 

"Now that we've established how much you'll do for a friend, it's your turn." Gaster slid the rest of himself onto Sans like molten wax, surrounding him in attention-sucking discomfort. Freezing cold and sticky, the goo poured down Sans' body, severing him from the outside world. Gaster didn't care for things like mercy, so Sans' death was unavoidable. 

Still, he pleaded.

"I was drunk!"

Gaster sighed in disbelief. 

"I tried."

Gaster was unaffected. 

"I couldn't get there fast enough."

Gaster squeezed Sans around the vertebrae.

Sans did nothing.

"I...couldn’t...ow...help him. I failed."

Gaster squeezed tighter, cracking the bones. They shattered under the pressure and spewed bright red blood. Sans winced. A satisfied grin spread across Gaster’s face.

"I didn't think it was worth it, since we all come back anyhow..."

Gaster slid off Sans. "Is that so...?" He smiled in fake surprise. He pushed Sans violently off the barstool and stood over him, grinning.

 

"Go ahead," said Sans weakly. "Step on me, Gaster."

"Why should I honor your request? You abandoned me in the void. You broke my heart, Sans." He stepped on a rib with his incredibly massive slime body. Blood dripped out of the cracked rib. Sans winced. A little noise escaped his mouth. 

 

Gaster lit up with joy. He broke another rib, and another, savoring each crunch and whimper until Sans had none. Then, Gaster began to eat the broken bits. He lapped up the blood along with them. Sans could feel some of it in the bones that weren't yet completely destroyed, and it made him sick. He turned his head and vomited the rest of the liquor, and Gaster licked that up too.

 

Sans' eye could no longer glow; his magic was all gone, disheartened, guilty, flat. Gaster crunched Sans' leg and arm bones into the bar floor, taking care to break the delicate finger and toe bones in the process. Sans lay in silent agony. The broken limbs bled out. Soon, there would be no Sans left.

"Goodbye, Sans... But you and Grillby both know this won't be the last time," he warned. With a final blow, he destroyed Sans' skull against Grillby's floor.


End file.
